To My Ichiban
by japanfan
Summary: ABANDONED...Destiny was taken away, and Sakura is fading...she can't be with Syaoran, not if her sister can fight with the only one she loves to save her.
1. Prologue, Intro, etc.

Disclaimer: I'm only using the characters, and Card Captor Sakura would belong to me…if I was part of Clamp…which I'm not…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
This is just the introduction for To My Ichiban, and if you want me to continue, I better know the plot is popular enough (10 reviews) to get this story movin', UNDERSTAND?! Or else I might delete this story…and anyways, you're going to have to suggest me some ideas in your reviews, I just might use them, OKAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Star Mistress)  
  
  
  
Awaiting for her beloved…  
  
So far in vain…  
  
And will be forever…  
  
Until he comes back…  
  
And finally becomes…  
  
Her Ichiban…  
  
Her One and Only.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Moon Mistress)  
  
  
  
Mistress of the Moon Cards…  
  
Forever searching…  
  
To find and fulfill Destiny…  
  
That she once lost…  
  
To the only person she will ever love.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sun Mistress)  
  
  
  
Mistress of the Sun Cards…  
  
Watching in worry…  
  
Waiting for her sister, the Moon Mistress…  
  
To come back with the Destiny…  
  
And return the beloved…  
  
To the One who forever waits…  
  
For her Ichiban.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooooo…if you like this introduction/prologue at ALL, review! This is my very first fiction, and any flames I receive I will save when the cold weather comes! I love you people for coming to read my pathetic story! I adore you if you review affirmative! OK I'm going pathetic here…so… READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!  
  
japanfan 


	2. Where It All Starts

Okay you people! I wanna know, WHY HAVE I NOT GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS?!  
  
Someone stands from the audience: Because no one told us to review!  
  
japanfan: LIAR! I EVEN SAID IN THE SUMMARY THAT I WANTED 3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!  
  
Jeez, people can't READ!  
  
Person from audience is flushed and sits down: Oh…uh…heh heh…  
  
japanfan: *sweatdrop* Well…onegai, seriously, I want you to review, this story can't entirely go  
  
self-motivated. Otherwise I will transform into the Grim Reaper and claim all your lives…okay?  
  
Right, we're on a roll…but review!  
  
Disclaimer: Gee, I have no relations whatsoever in owning CCS and CC, I just want to borrow some characters for my story.  
  
Yeah, and one more thing: Sakura and Syaoran is probably the only CCS characters I'm going to use…but I think I might use some other characters. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting, and her eyelids were drooping and her head hung as sleep began to attack her. Her heart refused to rest, let alone stop, as she continued dragging herself along the dirty, dusty road. She just so happened to be the Star Mistress, but she wasn't at that time. She would discover her power as a Star Mistress soon enough…if she found the other Destined One.  
  
Her soul was a Destined One as well, but she needed to find the other. The Sun Mistress, her older sister, have already found her Destined One and they found their powers together, as to be the Sun Mistress and Master. The Moon Mistress, her second older sister, had found her Destined One too…except in the process they greatly angered the lonely Fate, who altered the their minds, now making them hate each other. So the Master took the disturbed Destiny and vowed to keep the youngest sister's destiny off the path. In this case, the youngest sister was Sakura, the to be Star Mistress.  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura had no idea she had any sisters. In fact, she didn't know what on earth she was doing. All she knew was that she was sore and stiff all over her body from so much traveling…she didn't even know why she left Tomoeda, Japan to …well, wherever she was headed to in that matter. Only her soul kept its endless searching, and her heart stayed behind it…it seemed as if Sakura was almost inhuman. She hadn't eaten since the day she left, months ago. She never felt hungry since then.  
  
All of Japan was searching for her, but they never did find the emerald- eyed beauty that dragged along the roads. Rather, you could say they should've seen her, but some force made her invisible as if she were never there, and all her senses were oblivious to any surroundings. Really, it was like she was controlled, though she wasn't; she seemed drawn to something, but not sure what.  
  
In the clouds, the Moon Mistress was in distress. She was not sure of her decision. If she wanted to set Destiny upright again, she'd have to face the person that made her seethe with anger, but then she'd think of poor Sakura suffering for something she had no idea about, and that was a wrong to be corrected. She loved her little sister dearly, but she didn't want to face her nemesis. She almost couldn't bear the thought…of HIM.  
  
Fate attacked the Moon Master, before then known as Suzuki Hikaru, first, and then indirectly impacted the Moon Mistress. They had just discovered their power back then, and Kinomoto Mina (now the Moon Mistress) had the gentle Destiny taken away from her…she tried to convince Hikaru to not do so, but Fate was cruel. Controlled, he deliberately hurt Mina's feelings, and he left, leaving her lonely and bitter. It has been months now, and Mina has yet to use her powers. She has spent this time deciding either to save Sakura from her plight and help find Li Syaoran, Sakura's other Destined One, or stay stubborn and refuse to see Hikaru. She just couldn't choose. It was a punishment from Fate. Even Fate made Mina even more confused. She knew that the Moon Master's mind was altered, but she still couldn't believe it wasn't him. The Moon Mistress has yet to realize that it wasn't Hikaru, and that he really loved her. She still did not comprehend that fact.  
  
The Sun Mistress, Kinomoto Sui, continued to worry about both her younger sisters, Mina and Sakura. The Sun Master, Nakamura Taro, tried to comfort her, but little prevailed. The Sun Mistress continued to watch her youngest sister suffer for a reason unknown, and continued to watch the Moon Mistress debate over her decision. Sui wished Mina would make it quickly, but she knew better than to confront her. It would just make her more confused as well as more time before Mina decides to go and face Hikaru. Nothing was helpful, everything just made the situation worse. Taro understood Sui's pain, he could feel it. Being the Sun Master himself, he knew magic was complicating the situation, but there was nothing he could do about it. Destiny wanted to do it, Fate allowed its child do what it wanted. (AN: In imaginary terms, I think Destiny is weaker than Fate; it can be altered, Fate can't. So I'm just saying that Destiny is Fate's child, sort of, but they're just abstract terms; I'm just using personification, OK?!) So he, Sui, Hikaru, Mina, and almost Sakura and Syaoran fell under Destiny. It just so happened that Mina and Hikaru accidentally stopped Fate while it was having fun, angering it and taking away Destiny. So a few months passed and currently this is the situation.  
  
Sakura was definitely not having any fun. She spent who-knows-how-long thinking up a logical reason why she was torturing herself. Until she becomes the Star Mistress once and for all, she will never figure out that it was for reasons not her own. Somehow, Sakura never knew, she somehow crossed into Hong Kong, China, without knowing. Many months had already passed by, and finally, her physical body gave way, and she collapsed, unconscious, not knowing really was going on. She was going to be there for days, and still no one will find her. Not until Destiny comes back in a hurry…before she dies from lack of her subsistent needs, what she needs to keep her alive…and Fate would take her life soon…very soon…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Well, that's it for chapter 1. If someone doesn't review, I'll personally take out all my anger at my friends *glares at people*. Please review! My heart was poured into making this chapter, you know! ^_^ So you better give me a review, hot off the oven! Please? Until next time, ja ne!  
  
japanfan 


	3. Sui Awakens...finally

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I hope you REVIEWED. If you didn't, then *****************etc. Jeez, all I ask is a simple review. What are you waiting for? Read and review, people! Come on, we've got room for about, oh, a couple million readers ^^ just kidding, but…review, flames or ice! Enjoy your second serving of 'To My Ichiban'!  
  
Some of my reviewers didn't completely understand my story. You'll get the picture farther in. Oh, and Sakura Lover, right? Remember, Destiny and Fate are somewhat different to me, in more ways than one, and this is all from my imagination. The other thing…'ichiban' in Japanese means 'number one'. I saw a little clip of CCS, and how they use it is how I'm using it…I think. 'Ichiban' is just that special person that Destiny intends for you to be with. Got that? All righty.  
  
I warned in the summary that it's a bit difficult to follow. Bear with me and you'll see where I'm aiming, OK? I apologize if my viewpoint is still not catching up.  
  
Wow, the third chapter already! The same day as the second chapter too! Well, at least I got 4 reviews, more than enough to get me started. It's just I might go slower soon, so don't wear me out! But for now…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CC, or any other varied versions, Japanese or Chinese or American or Mexican or Spanish or French or whatever! Just don't sue me! (Everything else in this story is MINE.)  
  
There will be some things that are absolutely mine, and no one can use it until they review and ask…I don't think they will but…you probably know that already…oh well…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing Sakura fall destroyed the Sun Mistress' last nerve. She screamed, then fainted just over a small cloud. Taro sped, flying to her, and took Sui before she fell off the cloud. He looked down and saw Sakura and sighed. He wondered, "Did Mina see that? Is it enough to get her going?"  
  
Apparently, it did.  
  
Mina was pondering over the choices while watching her sister. When Sakura fell, her mind snapped. She had enough. She was going to face Hikaru. Her sister's fall was the last thing she wanted on earth. She wasn't going to see her sister fall, ever again, and she'll do it by reclaiming the Moon Master and defeating Fate's challenge. Right now, nothing but Sakura mattered; whether Hikaru was her beloved or not, she was going to defeat him and take Destiny back. Her sister, she said firmly in her head, was Inot/I going to suffer because of her. No way. She slowly yelled to Fate, "I'll bring Hikaru back, you hear? I'm going to bring him and my sister back, I swear it!"  
  
She yelled the last phrase as loud as she could. The rage in her was now rising rapidly. (At this point I should tell you Mina is a blonde, but not a dumb blonde. She can think and she's really smart. Enough said.) Her soft blue eyes grew sharp and icy; her fist tightened. Both suddenly loosened when Mina looked down from the cloud she was standing on again and saw Sakura laying there. There was no point in going to her; she wouldn't be recognized, even with what she did. Destiny was very strong. With determination in her eyes, she softly uttered a firm statement:  
  
"I, Kinomoto Mina, the Moon Mistress, swear by my life to put an end to the suffering that two loved ones, Kinomoto Sakura and Suzuki Hikaru, experience now. I am now willing to accept this as a duty of the Moon Mistress."  
  
Her words blew away in the wind, but not her purpose or her determination. (The incantations ESPECIALLY are MINE.) Mina drew out a key from her necklace, the head shaped like a crescent moon. It began to spin, going so fast it sort of formed an "eye". The Moon Mistress began to chant:  
  
"Key that keeps the moon's shine  
  
Place yourself under me and do as I say  
  
As I, Mina, the Moon Mistress  
  
Have commanded you, without delay  
  
Release!"  
  
The key was now a short staff, (much like the Sakura Key) and Mina called on both the Fly card and the Dash card of her set. Wings appeared on her back, and she flew off in a flash. Even the cloud she stood on seemed like it was whipped, even though the wind was blowing in the opposite direction.  
  
Nakamura Taro looked into the distance, scanning the sky. He suddenly saw a pale streak, quick as lightning. The combination of Fly and Dash, and the only people who could make that pale streak were either Hikaru or…Mina. He smiled. The Moon Mistress had finally made up her mind and chose the right decision. He looked at his beloved in his arms. Sui was going to be out for a few hours, if her worry decreased, which it probably didn't. So it might take even longer. He looked down at the to-be Star Mistress. The Sun Master sighed, "It's only a matter of time."  
  
Mina sped and increased her magic. Her long hair lashed out behind her, flashing in the bright, cheery sun. She calculated over Hikaru's location. She knew not to check where Hikaru would probably go to; it was a waste of time. She had to think in terms of where Hikaru Iwouldn't/I go. The altered Hikaru would not go where the real one would. Unfortunately, she didn't know how much Fate had altered his mind. Obviously Fate knew, and where Fate was, Destiny would be there. Hikaru was bound to be somewhere around there, or at least Fate or Destiny should know where he was. With that, the Moon Mistress headed out to space, to a place with no name. It was the place where Fate-and Destiny, whenever it comes to visit-controlled the people's future. It was a forbidden spot, never to be found. But because the Moon Mistress and Master had been there before, Mina knew where to go, and what to do. Unfortunately, getting in takes up even more energy than transforming the Return Card-the reason why Mina had the Moon Staff to help her. Kinomoto Mina was glad she kept in shape when she was still pondering whether to save Sakura or not.  
  
Sakura lay there, her body trying to keep up the fatigue of walking for so long. Still unconscious, the young girl lay there stiff and still, still oblivious to where she was, what she was doing, why she was doing it, and so forth.  
  
Hours passed, and Kinomoto Sui finally opened her eyes. Taro looked down at her with a worried expression. They were on a large cloud. Sui was lying there, and her head cradled in Taro's lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" Taro asked.  
  
Sui managed, "I'm fine…what about Sakura?"  
  
Taro sighed, "Still down for the count, for that matter."  
  
Sui whispered urgently, "Where's Mina?"  
  
Taro replied with a smile, "Long gone, to go and confront Hikaru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So…what did you think? That's Chapter 2 for 'To My Ichiban'. Whew! Typing up two chapters in one day sure does take a lot out of you. It's time to go start typing the third chapter. I'm going to upload this chapter right after I finish typing. Man, I hate Chinese tests! I got the biggest one yet coming -_- Wish me luck!^^ I'll be sure to bring in chapter three ASAP! See ya!  
  
japanfan 


	4. Destiny's Temporary Control

Konnichiwa! Heeeeeeeeyyyy…how are my readers/reviewers doing? Fine? Okay? Great! I've finally come back with *drum roll* Chapter 3 of 'To My Ichiban'. I better see at least 3 reviews for Chapter 2! I was thinking, "The prologue got only 1 review. I'm sure the actual chapters will be different." Boy, I was right. I checked my reviews an hour later, and I found 4 reviews! So I finished typing Chapter 3 and uploaded it on the same day. Thanks for all your reviews! I now know the comforting fact that people are really reading a pathetic person's story! I could cry for joy ;_;  
  
Finally, the third review! The third review has come…from the one person who always hits me…JELLY didn't review. Hmph, so much for friends. I didn't see her review anywhere when I uploaded THIS chapter. MAYBE I'll take this paragraph out if she (mutters something incoherent).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. That is one old cliché.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
A lightning streak flashed through the dark and empty area called space. The Moon Mistress continued speeding on towards the Forbidden place, but was careful not to have it impact her magic or her energy. She needed it to get in.  
  
Mina wished she could just teleport there, but she wasn't going to take that risk. She had not used her powers since she was separated from Hikaru, and she had not mastered the trick; if it wasn't mastered, it could take her elsewhere and waste necessary energy. She was almost there anyway.  
  
Sui stood silently, worrying. Taro watched, alternating his gaze from between the two Kinomoto sisters. He wasn't very sure whether to go with Mina or not. The reason to go was because of Sakura; the reason not to go is because this is Mina's fight, not theirs. All of the sisters were independent; all three never let anyone else help except for their Masters, and whenever it was just impossible to be independent. Mina never even alerted the Sun couple that she was going. That would be Kinomoto Mina for you, never telling if she was going or not.  
  
Sui was thinking about her relations to Sakura's situation. She nor Mina never really knew they had sisters, either. They were all adopted, but when Mina and Sui became Mistresses, they were stripped of their legal names and were given back their old ones. Their parents just so happened to be temporary, and each Kinomoto Mistress happened to be an only child.  
  
They didn't really resemble much. Sui was classified as a brunette, though inside she wasn't. Brown hair with sun-bleached strands and ambiguous eyes was the description that very much fit her. You couldn't really know the color of her eyes; it's basically brown, but under different lighting you could swear it had a different color in it.  
  
Mina was a very smart blonde (seems impossible? Not really. My blonde friend gets higher averages than I do! And she's in algebra! ;_;). Some people literally said that she was a goddess, and she never got a full head: with golden hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, she took much interest in both her academic and athletic studies and only noticed Hikaru.  
  
Sakura, with straight auburn hair and dazzling emeralds for eyes, was easily a popular girl at the age of sweet 16. Even though she was dense, she still managed to make A's and B's and was a cheerleader; thank goodness she wasn't snobby, otherwise Fate wouldn't have determined Sakura to be a Kinomoto. Now that Fate was mad…no one was sure that Sakura would become Star Mistress. Hopefully, with Mina on the job, Sakura had a better chance of joining her sisters.  
  
Sui smiled. She remembered when she became the Sun Mistress. When Taro and her met, it was outside a restaurant. Both their parents were inside the place, but Taro and Sui needed air. There, they met, and at that instant, they began to glow and rise. They met Destiny and finally understood and became Sun Master and Mistress. When both their parents walked out, they disappeared, back to the lives they were taken from, their memories erased. Sui saddened a bit. Their parents weren't for real, and would never recognize them anymore.  
  
She and Taro had to go inside the sun, to the very core of it, to go and find their twin staffs, waiting for them. But to insure that they did not fall into the wrong hands, were protected by many obstacles. Both made it through gracefully and received them with ease. Hikaru and Mina, on the other hand, had an easier way; but, being unprepared, flew out at an amazing speed, past many planets, to the Forbidden place, and the speed of their flying had them break into the place without warning and into Fate, for the Moon's staffs were easier to get, therefore the obstacles were harder, and pushed them with such great force. Eventually, if Sakura would ever make it, would have to go through Starlight, Starsteel, and then Supernova with Syaoran-the courses both must face to get their Star staffs.  
  
Each deck of cards that each Mistress and Master are given have specialized and general powers. The Sun deck, for example, has the Firey, Earthy, Light, etc. Those particular cards have enhanced or greater power than all the rest. So the Moon deck's enhanced cards would include the Windy, Watery, Dark, and so on. The Star deck has the general powers. Whichever cards have the most influence or the most useful would have more power. The decks are split by the Mistress and Master, so neither has the full set, unless one is holding the other half temporarily.  
  
Mina scanned the familiar surroundings and narrowed her eyes. She slowed down and came to a halt. She remembered it was in the middle of a black hole, so you had to have perfect timing and enough power to get into the place. She saw the black hole, and stayed well away from it. She floated in space, resting and continued to increase her magic. She needed to rest. This is going to take all that she's got, for sure.  
  
The sun was covered by a dark cloud as morning slowly passed by. Sakura still yet lay unconscious on the road, still not yet grasping the fact that something was definitely happening. More clouds began to gather and soon the sky grew dark. The clouds were getting heavier and heavier by the minute, and the air was getting more humid and was very still. The golden sunlight that was framing the girl's face was slowly being blocked out, replacing it with a blinding, ghastly look that made her appear as dead. The wind blew past Sakura, and if it went faster, it would soon bring a cold front in. This would be all delicately be sealed by the work of Fate, slowly determining the punishment that it would give Sakura, and take revenge on the Moon couple.  
  
The Sun Mistress saw this. Fate had already begun its work! She hoped Mina would hurry, but she couldn't just leave everything on her shoulders. Everything was too much for her to handle, especially if she didn't practice her magic in such a long time. Sui thought, "I hope this will buy some time," she thought. She pulled out her Sun Key and held it in front of her. She stared at it with determination and eyes that were seemingly a brilliant shade of green. The Key glittered, as if corresponding with her emotion. (The Key, this time, is a combination of the Sakura Key and Eriol's Key.) Taro watched her, ready to assist. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he placed his full trust in her. Kinomoto Sui began to chant:  
  
"Key that keeps bright the Sun's flames  
  
Let loose your fury unto me  
  
As I, Sui, the Sun Mistress  
  
In a name above the skies and seas  
  
Release!"  
  
The Key was no longer a key. Instead, it expanded into a Staff with a golden stem (Sakura's Key with a different color) that shone and gave out a bright white-gold light, just as the Moon staff would give off a pale light. Sui grabbed the Staff and held it as if her life and her soul was contained into it. She suddenly turned to Taro.  
  
"Could I use the Windy from you?" she asked, her currently green eyes in a pleading look.  
  
"If it helps," Taro replied, taking out the Windy from his deck and passed it, spinning, right at her. Sui caught it with ease, and took a deep breath. She tossed the card above her and pointed the northern tip of her symbol, the sun, at it.  
  
"Windy!" Sui spoke with authority, and the card turned bright. The Windy spirit flew out of the card, and began moving the clouds faster, that it might blow the inevitable rain away before it starts. But to no avail, more clouds kept coming, an infinite sky full of them. Fate was not something to be reckoned with, for sure. It really wanted Sakura dead. So, it created a cold front on the coast, so that it might blow in within half an hour. Windy tried blowing in the other direction, but even heavier clouds would come that way. Both ways were worse, no matter what. Sui understood the situation, and Windy returned to its confined form as a card.  
  
Sui thought hard, and quickly. What she really needed was more time so…she put her hand in her pocket and drew out the Time. She hesitated. This was not one of her enhanced cards, and neither was Windy. Therefore, Time would take up much more energy. Taro would have to watch over her again, but she didn't want that. She peered downwards through a hole in the clouds. Someone was passing by and was headed for Sakura! That wasn't Fate's work; that was Destiny's! From the energy that this person carries, the air around him determined it was a guy, and the energy emitting from him…was like that of a Chosen One! But…what happened? It was not yet time for Li Syaoran to meet Sakura yet, right? Sui looked up and smiled, far away, to the Forbidden place. That was definitely Destiny's doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! This is the largest serving of 'To My Ichiban' so far! What an accomplishment! Whew, that's over! So…I noticed someone took quite a long time to review…Jelly? Man, she sure does forget about me and my pathetic story. ;_;  
  
Sooo…I have some very important directions for you, even if you just want to read stories and not send feedback.  
  
Click on the button at the very bottom left of this page and a dialog box should come up. In the first box, type in your name or pen name. In the second box, put in your email address, if you want to. In the last, huge box, type in what you think about this story. Click the last button in the bottom of the dialog box once. When another window comes up, click 'Close Window.' Now you may go to some other story that's jealous of mine and trying to compete against me. Just kidding. In other words, review. Even 'the girl who is supposedly supposed to give you your supposed first flame' (ahem…) gave me a review. Come on, it's only a few en(dis)couraging words. Well, what are you waiting for?!  
  
japanfan 


	5. No More Worries

Boy, I don't think I want to wait for summer . Actually, I could, but…THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I have to go to summer school in North Carolina. I have to FLY there, ppl! AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR THREE WEEKS!  
  
Oh yeah, could someone tell me what an AU fic is? I don't remember. WIKKLE MISS DIFFERENT, what did BTW mean again? I know I'm gonna tell Helen ^^ because she doesn't read fics anyway, and I figure a flame or two would help critique your writing style. It's not bad. Just kidding.  
  
Anyhow, I think you people should review more! I'm only getting reviews from the people I blackmailed, and that's not healthy. JUST FLAME ME ALREADY IF YOU THINK IT'S THAT BAD! I HAVE TO CURE THIS COLD! *cough, choke* COME ON PEOPLE, READ AND REVIEW ALREADY!  
  
Disclaimer: If I don't own CCS, which I don't, I might as well become one of the characters, ya know?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Mina was calm now. She was rested and ready, just nervous. She looked in the direction of the invisible area, the barrier.  
  
Once you got past that barrier-which is very slippery and could shove you off into the black hole-you had to have enough magic to go through the tiny grain of sand that was the door, but with another magical barrier, and you still had a strong chance of ending up in the black hole. Even so, that was not the Forbidden Place. The Forbidden Place took up no space, that you must understand. It was just a shortcut to getting out of existence, where some abstract things are…well, in a visible form, usually as people, but there are exceptions.  
  
Mina stood. She silently and slowly pulled out a pale blue and silver card. She let it go and pointed her staff at it. "Shield," she said with a dead calm. The power-enhanced card shone, radiating moonlight, then formed a spherical barrier around her. She pulled out another power-enhanced card; she released the Dash card, then sped toward the black hole. It was all or nothing. This could easily end the Moon Mistress' life, being a powerful black hole and all, but even so, no matter how slim the chance was, Mina was ready to take it.  
  
Kinomoto Sui and Nakamura Taro looked in bewilderment at the young man, Li Syaoran. What was going on? Why was Destiny doing this? Destiny couldn't undo Fate's work; the rain clouds were still getting heavier. But why was Syaoran there when Fate had not allowed it?  
  
A young girl out of existence continued weaving Sakura's and Syaoran's lives. She was beat up and tired, yes, but triumphant. She was still breathing heavily, but now at least she can finish up the lives of the couple. The girl just so happened to be Destiny, kidnapped by Suzuki Hikaru and kept here by her father, Fate. Fate just so happened to be arranging the storm clouds when Destiny sneaked along and knocked her father out. The cloud situation was already knotted tightly, so there was nothing she could do about it. So she began working Syaoran's thread closer and closer to Sakura's. "Almost there," she thought.  
  
Li Syaoran was walking hurriedly down the road. There would be a storm soon, and the Li mansion was not far. He had gone to the mountains to train for a day, and was on his way back. His sword was around his neck, and he was not thinking of anything in particular until he spotted something pink. It was lying in the middle of the road in front of him. He walked towards it to investigate. It was an unconscious girl with straight auburn hair and dirt specks were all over her. Her kimono indicated that she might be Japanese. Her face was angelic, but the lighting made it seem ghostly. She needed attention. He lifted her onto her back and carried her to the Li mansion.  
  
Destiny was cheering. She had knotted Syaoran's and Sakura's threads together, so that Sakura would end up at the Li mansion. All she had to do now was get Sakura back on her feet again, which take quite a while. She excitedly began weaving when she felt an angry tap on her shoulder. "Uh oh," she thought. Fate had come round, and he dragged his daughter, screaming, into a confined room and locked her in there.  
  
Sui almost choked Taro to death; she hugged him too tightly. Sakura was going to be okay now! All that needed to happen was for her to come out of her unconsciousness, and then she'd be fine!  
  
Unfortunately, her moment of joy ended suddenly. The dark clouds were getting even heavier, and faster too. A cold front was sure to blow up anytime soon. "Darn it!" Sui thought bitterly.  
  
That emotion didn't last long either. Syaoran, noticing the sudden change of weather, walked faster. He was almost there. Then the rain started violently. He ran so swiftly at the thought of pneumonia- and the girl in his arms-and that his magic helped him-got to the mansion in time. His older sisters-Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, and Sheifa-came rushing to him.  
  
"Little Brother, we were afraid you wouldn't make it!" piped one of the girls. The rest agreed in their chatter.  
  
"And is that your girlfriend? Oooh, Little Brother has a girlfriend!" giggled another. Syaoran blushed, but did not say anything to defend himself. He'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Li Yelan, the siblings' mother, came into the room. "How was your training, Xiaolang?" she asked.  
  
"It went well, Mother, and I found this girl in the middle of the road on my way here," Syaoran replied, indicating the unconscious female.  
  
Yelan studied hard at Sakura. This girl…seemed almost in the same magical zone as her son, but she did not appear as if she had any instrument of magic with her. Her son had his sword, for battle and magic, but…where was hers?  
  
"Put her in the guest bedroom, she needs to get washed and treated," she told the servants who came in the room.  
  
"No Mama, not yet, can't we take care of her? We're almost grown up, we should be able to do it," Feimei said.  
  
"Yes, please Mama, she's so kawaii!"  
  
Syaoran groaned as the four girls crowded around Yelan, begging to take care of Sakura. He left the room to take a hot shower, not knowing he was even the Chosen One, but he would never know he would fall in a trance too, just like Sakura did…but he wasn't going anywhere. He would be going to someone…Sakura.  
  
It was just too bad that he would never know what had happened, he wouldn't be able to defend himself with his magic…because Destiny had already bound him to his Ichiban…his beloved, the one he would soon meet when Sakura woke up. And when she did wake up, they would start to glow and rise, but it would be unlike any other…  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay…I finally finished your fourth serving of 'To My Ichiban'. Sorry it took me a while, I hate it when we have homework…I'm always procrastinating, because I'd watch Zoids and Dragonball and some Dragonball Z…what? I can't watch CCS or even the bad Canadian version of it. That is like, the only convenient time I could watch it anyway…so…about that summer school…I definitely try to whip up a HUGE batch of chapters, type some more, find out if I could have Internet access at their library, and upload there, OK? Read and review!  
  
japanfan 


	6. Coming Soon

This counts as a chapter. "Chapter 7" of To My Ichiban is either coming soooooooon or is aaallreeaaddy heeeree…  
  
New fan fiction, "Compass Star," coming your way before June 8  
  
Cheer for japanfan! ^_~ 


	7. To Die For

Hi! I am being especially lenient today. I didn't find 3 reviews for my last chapter, but I'll let it go this time. Right now, I plan to make this the longest chapter ever, and then, if I don't get MORE THAN 5 reviews for this chapter, I might go AND TRASH THE ENTIRE STORY SO YOU BETTER REVIEW UNLESS YOU THINK THIS STORY SO FAR IS A ******** AND YOU DON'T CARE FOR AN AUTHOR WHO IS HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW, WHICH IS THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M LENIENT, ESPECIALLY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm going away for 3 weeks to North Carolina, so I'm planning to type this chapter and make it long for you readers, who have actually read up until now into my pathetic story. Don't get the wrong idea. I put my heart into this one, especially if this is my first fanfic, which it is.  
  
Hopefully, JELLY doesn't procrastinate in reviewing my fanfic.  
  
Also, hi fluteert! I know who you REALLY are. Ya, I know, you're my best friend, no doubt. Sorry about the pencil from first grade. At least I didn't break it. Justin Poye did. Tip: NEVER get a blonde teacher with blue eyes mad at you. First there was Miss S. in first grade, then the other Miss S. that you don't know of in fifth grade. Man, of all people, it just HAD to be blue-eyed blonde teachers. I don't really want to mention them anymore.  
  
One of my reviewers has no idea what "kawaii" meant. It means "cute," okay? And for Syaoran, that's his Japanese name. "Xiaolang" is his Chinese name. "Little brother" or "little wolf" are his nicknames from his sisters, blah blah blah…  
  
Okay, to the story! Enjoy Chapter 6: To Die For  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I'm too idiotic to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban  
  
by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina slipped and fell into the black hole. She tried to use her cards, but the slipped out of her reach because of her gravity. She was being pulled in at an unbelievable speed, so fast she disappeared from sight and was never seen again. The Kinomoto sisters died, along with their beloveds. Destiny never got rescued, Fate was even worse, and Li Syaoran lived a long and bitter life, and was never happy. The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As if. Just to get your attention.  
  
You people better miss me while I'm gone, as well as review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Or else I'll be just as cruel in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose brightly in the morning, but it did not seem to be as happy as it should seem. Its Mistress was downcast, and since Sui was, so would the Sun, connected to her, would be sad as well.  
  
The sun peeked through the window, framing Sakura's angelic face. She had never stirred, not even once since she fell from too much fatigue. It had been two weeks then, and she still hadn't moved a millimeter. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa were dead worried about the girl their mother had trusted in to take care of. Before they were exclaiming how cute she was, and what soap to use while cleaning her, fussed over the shampoo, even the clothing. But it's been days and still no sign of consciousness. Little Wolf was probably right. They should've been more careful and more serious, as well as letting Yelan take care of her, instead of them. They took turns on watching her for any sign of waking up. They even cast fights on which one of them would see Sakura wake up. But now, everything was forgotten. This had never happened before. Sakura was still breathing, but she was still a mystery. Sakura did not show any signs of being hit in the head, so that she may keep on living, but never waking. So what was the problem?  
  
They finally confronted their mother, who expectantly looked at them, seeing their glum faces and the extended time, that something was wrong, which probably meant that the girl was still not waking up.  
  
"Mama," Fuutie said softly.  
  
"Something the matter with the girl?" Yelan asked knowingly.  
  
The girls hung their heads nodded. They weren't cut out to be nurses, maybe they weren't what they really thought they were. Hopefully, they wouldn't do things on impulse. Yelan went to where Sakura lay. "I'll take care of her," Yelan said finally. At least she could do something about the problem.  
  
Sheifa's head shot up and said excitedly, "I bet that little wolf probably brought her in because he probably really did have her as a girlfriend!"  
  
"Ooh, our little wolf really has a girlfriend!" Poor Syaoran, he wasn't ever going to hear the end of it.  
  
They left, chattering and arguing among themselves. Yelan sighed. Never mind then. They DIDN'T learn their lesson. When in the world will they?  
  
She turned to study Sakura. Hmm. Something was holding this girl from waking up. There's certainly some sort of a magic bind that's keeping her from waking up, and something else…if she could break that bind…and the girl did not wake up…she'd have to trust in Destiny and Fate to wake her up. Little did she know that Destiny and Fate were against each other, and they, whom she trusted, were holding Sakura from arising out of her slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Mina hesitated, midway towards the hole. Now would be a better time than any to enter that portal, but she needed one more card. Little would make her small, but not small enough. It would take more magic to make her smaller. But she needed all the magic she could get. Wait! She pulled out the last card. "Through!" she yelled. The enhanced spirit made a small hole in the portal. It was growing smaller, and the card was getting weaker. It could get through any barrier, no matter how thick. But when dealing with Fate, it began to grow weaker. Mina used her powers with the Dash and sped through the hole into nonexistence, and the Through was finally overwhelmed. It went back into its card form, as well as Shield and Dash. Through, because it took energy, drained all that she had. She dropped to her knees to the ground and panted for breath. Finally, she got up and walked across the vast midnight blue tiled floor, her Staff's pale light shining in front of her.  
  
Suddenly she came to a small coffee table and stopped. Something lay in the middle of the table. It was a deck…a deck of cards with a blue and silver design.  
  
"Moon Cards?" she said incredulously. She picked up the top card. It read The Sleep. She didn't have this card. This…this was Hikaru's deck! She clutched the card to her heart and remembered her beloved. A lonely tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "Hikaru," she whispered hoarsely. A drop fell to the ground. That was the first tear she had shed since she was a young child.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a clear day, but the sun did not seem very cheery. Its Mistress was no less happy, and neither was Taro. Sui stood quietly, silent with worry and restrained screaming. Why hadn't Sakura waken up yet?  
  
Taro could only watch helplessly at his beloved. Her pain caused him much pain as well. Why couldn't he do something to comfort her? Why must Fate be so angry and take it out on a sweet, innocent Kinomoto girl named Sakura? Why must Mina endure the pain that no one will be there to comfort her? Why is she being forced to go alone?  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran tried to concentrate on his sword, but it was of no use. His training was not looking good, as the Little Wolf continued to worry about the Cherry Blossom he brought in about over a week ago.  
  
(Sakura means 'Cherry Blossom', for those who don't know…ahem…)  
  
He kept worrying about her, and because of that, he managed to cut himself twice with his sword and he couldn't focus. What was wrong with him? Girls usually never lingered on his mind. He shook himself, then put an intense glare to his sword watching every move he made with it. Then, he lowered it, and his glare was no more. He sighed. He just couldn't focus, no matter what he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran was definitely a Destined One, and he wasn't a person to be reckoned with. With advanced martial arts and handling his sword, he either was a master at something and nothing at everything else. He was either good at it or never tried it before.  
  
His family was different, too. He had a real family from which he was born from, not adopted, very much unlike the rest of the Mistresses and Masters. When he and Sakura meet-whenever that will happen-Sakura will lose her adopted family, but not Syaoran's. The fanfic writer of this story just put it at that way, Fate and Destiny had already shaped the Li Clan before Destiny came up with the idea of the Destined Ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelan's brow furrowed. "This magical bind is extremely strong," she thought as she attempted to break Sakura from the spell she was cast under by Fate. The mother had been working on the bind for the last hour, and it had barely budged. She was desperately trying to break a spell that she knew would take every bit of her, with utmost concentration, except-  
  
"LITTLE WOLF HAS A GIRLFRIEND! LITTLE WOLF HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Yelan's concentration snapped. She would not be able to break it anymore, she had lost any chance of ever breaking that bind. She stood up gravely, sorrowful that she would no longer be able to break it, because of that one outburst. She walked quietly among the halls toward the girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran had come inside; he cut himself with his sword again. It was obvious that no matter what, he just couldn't focus. He could not carry on his training like this. His sisters had come round and saw him and were just about to pounce on him and pinch his cheeks until they saw the cut. They interrogated him on how he cut himself, and when it became obvious that girl was on his mind, Sheifa had screeched, "LITTLE WOLF HAS A GIRLFRIEND! LITTLE WOLF HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" The rest of the girls began to laugh and Syaoran turned red at that until Yelan walked into the room unnoticed.  
  
"There's not much I can do," she said quietly, and yet everyone heard it. Syaoran's eyes grew wide with shock, and his sisters were silent.  
  
"She won't be okay?"  
  
"I almost broke the magical bind that kept her asleep," the mother replied.  
  
"Almost? Mother, don't you always get something done…like…that…?"  
  
"It seems that someone's screaming prevented me from being able to do it."  
  
The sisters hung their heads again. They silently walked outside, so as to not cause trouble anymore. But seconds later they were chattering again, the situation forgotten.  
  
Yelan sighed, "We can only wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina held a death grip on both the card and the Staff. Her eyes were shut tightly, wishing that all this was a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't.  
  
"So I see you've made it." A cold voice spoke. Mina gasped and looked up. There, ten yards away from her, was a young man, a young man whom she knew went by the name of…Suzuki Hikaru. Another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
The remaining cards on the coffee table floated towards the Moon Master. Mina felt a little tug from the Sleep card, but she still held a death grip on it. Hikaru did not notice and assumed it was hers.  
  
"Let's get to business, shall we? You're here to get Destiny, right?" Hikaru laughed softly and put his Moon Staff in front of him. "Well, guess what? I'm here to give you a present…death!"  
  
Mina held her Staff in front of her, with tears in her eyes. She shook. Her courage drained out. She couldn't fight him anymore. She lowered her Staff, stood up straight, and waited for him to strike.  
  
But Hikaru never did strike. Actually, he seemed to have trouble. In his hand he held the Arrow, but then he dropped both card and Staff, his hands grasping his head, as in pain.  
  
"Mina! Mina-san!" he cried out, in a different voice. "Hurry, I can't hold it off!"  
  
"Hikaru-kun!" Mina gasped. Hikaru stopped writhing in pain. He got up slowly, and she saw he was controlled again. He calmly picked up Arrow and threw it up.  
  
"He's going to release it!" she thought desperately. She ran, not knowing where she was heading, and finally reached a small room…and came face to face with Fate, with threads in one hand and a pair of scissors in another. He smiled venomously.  
  
"Once I cut this string," Fate announced, "the Moon Mistress will be no more, and after her, I will cut the Moon Master's as well as the Star Mistress'. I was going to kill you with the Arrow card Hikaru has, and kill him in the process. Using a card in nonexistence takes up much more energy than it usually would, so Hikaru would've overused his energy and die."  
  
Without thinking, Mina pulled out the Sleep card. She did not even see the card when she pointed her Staff to it. It had to be something useful; it had to be! She pulled it out by instinct. But what did it do? She finally realized when the card took effect: Sleep. What was that card for?  
  
She couldn't hold it anymore. Her life was draining away. Finally, with no more energy, the Sleep went back into card form.  
  
Mina's Circle drew back into her. Her Staff clattered to the floor. She fell forward with a heavy thud. Her vision grew blurry. She couldn't see anymore. Finally, she felt rather peaceful. It would be so nice to go back to being a little girl again…she would never be though…an eternal sleep began to slowly overtake her, little by little…  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Sui felt as if she had been struck by lightning. She had never felt such a jolt before, not to mention that she never had anything like that. So basically, we'll just say that Sui was REALLY shaken up and we'll leave it at that.  
  
"What is going on?" she thought. She had never felt like this. "Something must've gone wrong," she thought, and fear flooded her body. "What if Mina didn't make it? Oh no! That's probably what happened!" Sui broke into tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taro was staring into space, gazing at the place where Mina had left the earth's atmosphere, where she made the pale blue streak. He wondered how long it had been and if Mina really did ever make it. But all of his attention was suddenly shoved when he heard a sob from his beloved. He looked at Sui, who burst into tears. Taro's eyes saddened at the sight. Why must something so beautiful and caring be so sad? He could not help but wonder if all of this will really ever end. Sui was so gentle. That was one of her characteristics that showed through her. It was as plain as day. Must she be hurt like this?  
  
With a sigh, he walked to where she was standing alone, and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Sui…" he whispered. Sui, feeling the sudden warmth on her shoulders, turned around, still crying. She stepped closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder and cried. Taro hugged her close and stared at the dark and the white clouds surrounding them, and the sun which made the white clouds even whiter. But dark clouds were outnumbering them and blocking the sun from the earth. From that viewpoint, one could easily see that the sun was no longer cheery because of its mourning masters in the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Parentheses are background voices, uppercased words are singer and background voices together, and neither is just the singer)  
  
(Also, I wrote this song. Like it?)  
  
To my ichiban  
  
There's nothin' I won't do  
  
For just to be with you  
  
Forever, and ever  
  
  
  
(To my ichiban) To my ichiban  
  
(There's nothin' I won't do) No no  
  
(For just to be with you) Just you  
  
(Forever, and ever) Forever  
  
  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
'Cuz I can see  
  
That you're my ICHIBAN…  
  
To my ichiban  
  
  
  
When everything is gone  
  
And nothing else is right  
  
You hold and comfort me  
  
You're my only light (ichiban)  
  
  
  
Every tear I shed  
  
In the middle of night  
  
You're always there for me  
  
You keep me SHINING BRIGHT  
  
  
  
To my ichiban  
  
There's nothin' I won't do  
  
For just to be with you  
  
Forever, and ever  
  
  
  
(To my ichiban) To my ichiban  
  
(There's nothin' I won't do) No no  
  
(For just to be with you) Just you  
  
(Forever, and ever) Forever  
  
  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
'Cuz I can see  
  
That you're my ICHIBAN…  
  
To my ichiban  
  
  
  
When I smile at you  
  
In our married life  
  
You smile at me back  
  
You're my sun my moon my star and sky (ichiban)  
  
  
  
I can't imagine  
  
What'd I do without you  
  
But I'll throw away that thought  
  
To devote myself to ONLY YOU  
  
  
  
To my ichiban  
  
There's nothin' I won't do  
  
For just to be with you  
  
Forever, and ever  
  
  
  
(To my ichiban) To my ichiban  
  
(There's nothin' I won't do) No no  
  
(For just to be with you) Just you  
  
(Forever, and ever) Forever  
  
  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
'Cuz I can see  
  
That you're my ICHIBAN…  
  
To my ichiban  
  
  
  
Nothing else can separate  
  
Me from you  
  
You hold me close and tight  
  
I'll hold you close, too (ichiban)  
  
  
  
Nothing'll e'er go wrong  
  
Not even in day or night  
  
'Cause when we're together  
  
Ev'rything'll BE ALL RIGHT  
  
  
  
To my ichiban  
  
There's nothin' I won't do  
  
For just to be with you  
  
Forever, and ever  
  
  
  
(To my ichiban) To my ichiban  
  
(There's nothin' I won't do) No no  
  
(For just to be with you) Just you  
  
(Forever, and ever) Forever  
  
  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
'Cuz I can see  
  
That you're my ICHIBAN…  
  
To my ichiban…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru, the real Hikaru, watched Mina fall. He did not get affected by the card because number one, it was a Moon card. He was the Moon Master. And number two, that card belonged to him. Mina must've taken it from him. The controller inside his body did not notice though. It was too busy with the effects of the card.  
  
There were two separate minds inside Hikaru's body. One was the controller, the other was Hikaru. The controller was not the Moon Master. In fact, it sort of forced Hikaru's magic through the body, since he was so close by. If Hikaru wasn't, that would mean that he was dead, and his magic had went with him.  
  
Now, the Sleep fairy was spreading it's powder. Hikaru felt his magic cover the controller, so that it might not be affected. But it did not mean Hikaru was completely powerless. He was just completely weak, being cut off from his own strength. But when he saw Mina hit the floor, anger multiplied his strength, and he restrained all of his magic, to only him. The controller grasped for it, but attempted less and less as it fell asleep. Now was his chance.  
  
With his magic, Hikaru exterminated it with his magic, so that he came back in control, with fresh anger. He drew a card from his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fate stared at the thread in his hands. The light pink strand, once weak, started to become strong again. But the very light blue thread was almost self-destructing. The darker blue one next to it instantly strong. His scissors clattered to the floor, just as Mina's staff had done. Only he had been able to control these threads of life, not have them control themselves. Why was this happening?  
  
He had no time to ponder, until voice shouted, "Time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time!" Hikaru yelled. Like Mina, his instinct chose the card, and he even released the card without realizing which card it was. Nevertheless, Time came out and began to turn time backwards.  
  
"But that's impossible," Fate said in wonder. "Time is nonexistent."  
  
"Not if I can help it," a young female voice said behind him. He spun around.  
  
"Destiny!" he said in surprise. "How'd you-?"  
  
"How'd I get out of the room? When you get Destiny determined, nothing can get in her way," she said, as a hairpin flashed in her hand. "I picked my way out. That lock is so cheap. It's gotta be what, out of the Stone Age on Earth? Puh-leeze." Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
Fate charged at her. With anger in her eyes, Destiny went against the rules of the Chinese: she refused to respect her parents, even if they did wrong to her. She normally followed that, but now she was American. She sidestepped, allowing her father to whiz by. Then she chased after him, and when he came to a stop, she kicked him into the room she just exited, and locked him in there. "You even told all of the nonexistent world that nothing would come in between me and the work I do on the Kinomoto sisters and their magic. But you had to come in between. Now you must suffer the consequences that even you set for anyone that came in between me and my work. Guess that also meant you." she smirked.  
  
Then she turned to see Time reversing everything that happened that day. She quickly ran to the controls that cast people's futures and weaved a spell in, saying that for this time, the Time card did not have an effect on her or Fate. It would stay the way it was now, including keeping the locked room locked. She then turned to watch what had happened earlier. "Good luck, Hikaru," she whispered. She then quickly turned and worked furiously at the Loom as if there were no tomorrow. She was weaving the future of the Star couple, knowing that she was far behind in her work and that she had to work round the clock to work around Fate's work and bring Sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru watched as the controller come alive again and come back into his body. It tried to stop him, but his anger was so great Hikaru killed it once again in the process, but kept it within his body, so that it might not get affected by Time again and come alive once more. When Time reversed it back to the midnight blue area, where he originally was to meet Mina, he could no longer hold anything, not even the dead controller. He had used up much energy, especially when Time took up so much, and in the nonexistent world, its cost multiplied. He collapsed, and lay there for the longest time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina almost fell into eternal sleep. Her magic had gone before her, to travel to the realm of the dead. But she faintly heard someone yell "Time!" and she grew stronger. Her magic, sensing that she was not following, came back to her in a great quantity. She was surprised. When she opened her eyes she found herself once again walking on the midnight blue tiles. She could not remember what had happened before.  
  
She walked up and finally reached a coffee table. Something lay in the middle of the table. It was a deck…a deck of cards with a blue and silver design.  
  
"Moon Cards?" she said incredulously. She picked up the top card. It read The Sleep. She didn't have this card. This…this was Hikaru's deck! She clutched the card to her heart and remembered her beloved. A lonely tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "Hikaru," she whispered hoarsely. A drop fell to the ground. That was the first tear she had shed since she was a young child.  
  
Minutes passed by, and then hours. Still nothing happened. Mina just wished nothing like this had happened. She wished that she was with Hikaru…her Hikaru.  
  
She felt something was heavy within her. Her head jerked up. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Even the cards were glowing, giving off a pale blue light. Mina's cards came out, and they and the cards on the coffee table as well as The Sleep that was in her hand came out of her grasp and surrounded her. The Moon's circle came out, shining pale blue. She looked at the cards in concern. She could not figure out what was wrong. She thought hard, but failed to think of something. "What's wrong?" she cried out in frustration. She tried to focus and come up with an answer. Was this some kind of test? It seems so, because the cards know something is wrong, but are not leading to it.  
  
Her eyes popped open. She had an idea. She felt like as if as finally she had some common sense. She raised her staff above her. "Cards, give me vision!" she yelled. The Moon Cards surrounded the spot and began to glow even brighter. Then, the light began to swirl and cover the Circle. When it finally cleared away, it seemed as if it had made a spy hole. (Think Eriol when he spied on Sakura during the transformations of the Sakura Cards.) It showed Hikaru, lying on the floor, his Staff, now a Key, next to him. He was unconscious. The bad part about it was that Hikaru was weakening, and his magic was preparing to travel on the path that Mina was just saved from: the realm of the dead. She gasped. "No! Hikaru-kun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A thunderstorm and a cold front for consequences. Well, that's out of the question." Destiny was carefully working at the Loom. She was trying to figure out how in the world she'll release the spell she cast on Sakura, when she fell unconscious. It was so that Syaoran would bring her home. Then the spell was supposed to end by then. However, Fate decided to seal the spell. Some father HE was, getting in the way of her work. The thick rope, which represented Fate himself, was knotted tightly around the spell.  
  
She sighed. There was no way around the spell. Guess she would have to take drastic measures. With one sweep of her hand, something thin and silver appeared at her fingertips. Destiny held it to her face and examined it.  
  
"This is one thin needle," she said. She wove another spell that countered Fate's, so that it made up for the sealed spell. The spell was completely erased.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelan felt the strong magical force of the bind was weakening. She gasped. It was in the middle of the night. She practically ran to the room where Sakura lay, waking her children other than Syaoran from their sleep. When she got there, she saw that indeed the bind was not so strong. She sat next to Sakura and waited for it to weaken enough.  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" asked Fanren as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes along with the rest of the sisters.  
  
"Sakura will wake soon," Yelan answered simply.  
  
"WHAT? OHMIGOSH SHE'S WAKING!!!!" Fuutie screamed.  
  
The girls began chattering excitedly, unaware that it was still nighttime.  
  
"Girls!" Yelan said. "Do you want to wake the whole house?"  
  
The four sisters immediately stopped talking.  
  
The magical bind grew thinner and thinner. It finally became as thin as thread. It grew even thinner until it finally broke.  
  
Even so, Sakura still had her eyes closed, Instead, she rolled over.  
  
"Why won't she wake up?" Fanren asked quietly.  
  
Yelan checked the girl and said, "She's sleeping. It is still nighttime and everyone needs their rest. We'll all see her in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina ran like there was no tomorrow. Technically, there was no tomorrow. There would be no tomorrow for Mina if Hikaru died. She would die from grief. And besides, tomorrow never comes. Only today.  
  
Anyways, back to the point.  
  
Mina ran with all her might, forgetting the fact that she could've used the Dash card, but she was running on impulse; she refused to stop and do magic. All she wanted to do was get to Hikaru, and nothing was stopping her. Finally, she saw a body laid on the floor, and she ran up to it.  
  
"Hikaru-kun! Hikaru-kun!" Mina cried as she crouched down beside him. "Hikaru-kun! Wake up!" She shook him gently and tried to get him to open his eyes. But he didn't. Mina's eyes began to fill. "Hikaru-kun, please! You have to wake up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru was rolling off the path of life. The gates of the Underworld were in front of him, and they were opening up for him to enter. He took the first step, but then hesitated. He would not see Mina again for a while. That was alright, he didn't mind the waiting as long as he got to see her. But was she okay? Had his sacrifice paid off? Was she still alive and be able to bring Destiny back to earth?  
  
Someone came to the gate. Hikaru recognized them almost instantly. It was one of his friends, Chuichi, and his girlfriend, Ai. The couple was involved in an accident at a public spot. The building caught on fire, and they died inside.  
  
"Chuichi! Ai!" Hikaru said in surprise.  
  
"Hello Hikaru-kun! Ai and I were watching you." Chuichi said.  
  
"Well, why are you surprised? You already know that we're dead, and wouldn't this be the realm of the dead?" Ai asked.  
  
"Ah…" Hikaru couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
"Clueless, that's the Hikaru we all know when he doesn't know to expect." Ai said knowingly, smiling.  
  
"…"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Uh…I'll think of something," Hikaru said as he began walking towards them.  
  
"Stop," Chuichi said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Hikaru said, bewildered.  
  
"We won't let you enter the realm of the dead, that's why," Ai replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You still have work to do, such as comforting that little beauty of yours," Chuichi smiled again. Ai slapped him playfully.  
  
"Beauty? Oh, you mean…Mina?" Hikaru began blushing.  
  
"Exactly, and there is no way you're leaving that girl behind. She's crying for you."  
  
"Really? Mina…" Hikaru thought fondly.  
  
"Okay Prince Charming, off you go, there's no way you're getting in here, so turn around and save the world." Ai smiled and gave Hikaru a push. "Go save your world from crashing, as well as Mina's."  
  
"My world? Her world?" Hikaru questioned.  
  
"You are too in love with her to notice. Mina is your world, and you are her world. Becoming alive again will save both."  
  
Hikaru blushed furiously at the comment.  
  
"Hurry! You don't have much time. You've got to get there before it closes!" Chuichi exclaimed as he pointed towards the bright light that Hikaru came from. "Beat it, before I torture you for eternity!" Hikaru rushed to the light before Chuichi's threat could be accomplished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina cradled Hikaru's head in her lap as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Please wake up…" she whispered desperately. She broke down. She got up and stood alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru felt especially tired, but fully alive. He heard someone crying and sobbing, "please wake up." He opened his eyes and looked around. There was Mina, crying her heart out. He spoke in a dry voice, "Mina-san?"  
  
Mina rushed to where he lay and again, with tears still yet to fall. Realizing he was alive, she cried out, "Hikaru-kun!"  
  
Hikaru sat up, and Mina threw her arms around his neck and cried. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock, then became caring as he put his arms around her for an embrace. He softly whispered, "Mina…chan." (In other words, they suddenly became closer in their relationship.)  
  
"Are you…(sniff) are you alright?" Mina asked as she dried her tears.  
  
"Yes." Hikaru smiled and lifted her chin. Their eyes met. They leaned in closer and suddenly-  
  
The Moon Cards that surrounded them suddenly glowed brighter and made a strange noise, as if to remind them of a mission. Hikaru and Mina immediately jerked apart and stood up abruptly, blushing.  
  
"So…we should go find Destiny." Mina said.  
  
"Definitely. I don't feel like staying in the spot where I almost died permanently."  
  
"Yes. I refuse to stay around and linger on your deathbed. Death is just…" Mina shivered.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
A warm feeling, like relief, swept over Sui. The Sun Mistress looked at her source of magic-the sun, if you haven't figured it out-in wonder. The sun beamed back at her. It was late in the morning, and there were no clouds in the sky except for the huge one that both Sui and Taro were riding on. She couldn't help but give a small smile back at the sun.  
  
Nakamura Taro was bathed in the sunlight as he watched his beloved closely. He saw a small smile that formed on her lips. He too, had the feeling that everything was all right. And he was sure Sakura would wake up as normal as she ever would, late and clueless, and even more clueless than the Hikaru that Chuichi and Ai both know and love. No one could help but love Sakura of all her faults and talents.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun, like it had many times before, peeked through the window and cast its bright light on Sakura's face, making her face angelic, if it wasn't before. The light made Sakura's eyes squint, although they were still closed. Sakura felt sore all over; such unbearable pain! But for now…she was at least in a comfortable bed. Her memory seemed hazy. The last thing that she remembered was when she was at her school, outside, because of lunch. She finished her lunch and went to change into the pale pink kimono for the play she and her friends were rehearsing after lunch. The second she stepped outside…all her senses were dulled then. The only part of her unaffected was her sight. It was like something had taken over her body. No one saw her leave. In fact, no one really did see her leave at all. As I mentioned before, the spell put on her made her invisible to whoever would cross her or meet her.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She was in a simple pink room. The bed she lay in was next to the window. She couldn't figure out very much else, because there were five women looking at her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed in shock. She looked at them frightfully and in shock. Then she calmed for a second.  
  
"YAY! She's awake! She's awake! She's awake!" cheered one of the younger women.  
  
"Hoe? What? What's going on? What is this place?" Sakura asked, looking at her surroundings.  
  
"It's all right, young lady," Yelan said calmly. "My name is Li Yelan, and these are my four daughters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa."  
  
"Oh. Uh…" Sakura trailed off. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura…hoe? Why'd I say Kinomoto? It's…uh-…eh…Doi. Doi Sakura. Do you have any idea how I got here?"  
  
"My son, Xiaolang, brought you in."  
  
"Xiao-what?"  
  
"By your last name, you must be Japanese. Am I correct?"  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly.  
  
"Then, if you speak Japanese, Xiaolang translated would be Syaoran. His name would be, to you, Li Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura thought hard. "Little wolf?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what his name means."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A short silence ensued. Then-  
  
"Could you sort reach my father for me? He must be worried sick. But I don't see how I could've crossed into China." Sakura shut her eyes and shook her head, as if she was clearing it.  
  
"Certainly. Though I do believe you should stay with us for a few days until we think you can take care of yourself, ne?"  
  
"I appreciate your hospitality. Gomen ne, for causing you all this trouble."  
  
"You're always welcome here, Sakura." The Li sisters stared at her mother in shock. Their mother never offered THAT kind of hospitality to anyone. Sakura must be special. Little did they know Sakura was VERY special…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doi Sakura? No…her name is Kinomoto Sakura, and yet she does not know…poor girl. But it is kind of funny, not knowing her own name…" Sui was amused at her little sister's confusion. Finally, when Sakura had gone to shower and there was nothing to see for the moment. Sui turned to her thoughts. "I wonder how Mina is doing…she should be back…"  
  
Taro was lazily looking at the other clouds nearby when all of a sudden a young girl popped up in front of him. "Did I miss anything?" the girl asked anxiously.  
  
"Destiny!" Taro exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Taro's exclamation made Sui face him, only to find Destiny, with her back turned, in front of her! Destiny whirled around and almost instantly hugged Sui on the spot and squealed in delight. But Sui beat her top the hugging part. They both said their "I missed you!"s and their "How are you doing?"s and whatnot. Taro looked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura finished taking a LONG shower. She looked at the clothes that the Li sisters had bought for her during their impulse shopping for her. They noted the color of her eyes and that she looked great with warm colors. Finding that Sakura was Japanese, they got her a kimono. It was like the kind of clothing you'd find in other fanfiction: it was the baby pink that could be found on a flower sometimes. On the sleeves and the trim at the bottom of the kimono had tiny pink pearls woven into the trimmed areas in the shape of the clouds that ancient Chinese artists once painted. The embedded pearls were so pale they looked white in the light. Atop the clouds there were imperial flying dragons, in all their pride and beauty. The obi that wrapped around the waist was a pale pink, with adorable miniature red dragons embroidered along the edges of the cloth. Over the entire kimono with the exceptions of the dragons, there were thin gold threads that weaved all over the dress, outlining great mountains gentle animals; it outlined exotic flowers. And the part about it all was that they all fitted perfectly together. The kimono overall smelt of faint cherry blossoms, and the kimono felt as fine as silk, but more sturdy. Much time was put into making it; Sakura was embarrassed at being given such a fine gift. She wore it with care.  
  
Sakura turned off the light and walked out of the door, only to her the screech of "kawaii!" and then being dragged off to have hair and makeup done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay…now I'm REALLY tired. Review if you want this **** to continue. I can't really put up with it. Either I get dragged down even further and take this story out or I get a whole lot of  
  
"NO! NONONONONONONONONO DON'T TRASH IT!"  
  
Okay?  
  
japanfan 


	8. Let's See Little Brother!

Okay, so comes the downfall of japanfan. No one really cares. Actually, no one cares at all. Oh well. Here comes the finale of "To My Ichiban." At least I know now who my real fans are, and the rest are just anime fans, but not a fan of Japan. Does anyone really care anymore? At least I was trying to finish it up. Oh well. JUST KIDDING!! Okay, on with the story. Read and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I never have, never did, never will own Card Captor Sakura. Yay.ish. (Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, PLEASE don't kill me.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban by japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seemed a long, long time, Sakura was finally at peace. The sisters finally stopped fussing over her. She was tired, but fine. But there was one more thing that the sisters wanted to do. They talked about going to see Syaoran, and maybe seeing his reaction. They kept glancing at her and screeching "kawaii!" (cute) or "kirei!" (pretty) or something like that; Sakura was pretty sure she was deaf, although her hearing was just fine. The quiet, though, did not last.  
  
"Sakura-san, come on!" Fuutie came in , grabbed Sakura's hand, and began dragging Sakura towards the exit of the living room.  
  
"Eh? What? What's going on?" Sakura cried out after the sudden jerk had gotten her off the sofa.  
  
"We're going to see Little Brother!"  
  
"Huh? Why not wait until he gets home?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Eh." Sakura sweatdropped. When would the fussing end? Sakura winced as she and the Li sisters began walking the long pathway to the clearing in the woods where Syaoran trained. Seifa noticed this.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?" This grabbed the attention of the rest of the sisters.  
  
"No, I'm fine, but I'm sore all over." Sakura winced again.  
  
Feimei asked, "How long have you been walking to get you here?"  
  
"I-I don't.remember."  
  
"But you're too kawaii to see Little Brother later." The sisters had to make a "difficult decision.  
  
Fanren stated, "It's either see the kawaii look on Little Brother now, or let Ying Fa (Chinese for "cherry blossom") have her rest and see Little Brother later." Sakura dearly hoped that the sisters would agree in her favor. Unfortunately, that would happen only if Yelan, their mother, were present at the time.  
  
So, to Sakura's horror, the sisters simultaneously squealed, "Let's see Little Brother!"  
  
Sakura could only groan before she was dragged off to see her one and only ichiban.  
  
Syaoran danced among the tree stumps. (Think Tenchi Muyo whenever Tenchi trains, usually under the supervision of his grandfather.) Syaoran, however, could not hit his targets at every jump he made. Finally, his foot landed on the edge of one of the stumps and he fell, his body hitting more stumps in the clearing of the woods. He mentally cursed to himself. He couldn't focus, and he couldn't concentrate. His mind wandered to the soaked girl in his arms when he brought her home. He hadn't seen the girl since. He contemplated the thought of paying her a visit when he mentally cursed himself again. What was making her, of all people, stay in his mind?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the EEEXXXXTTTRREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMEEEELLLLYYYYYYYY short chapter, but I thought this would make a good end for a chapter. And don't worry, I won't take long to update again. ^_^  
  
japanfan 


	9. Glowing Light

All hail japanfan, 'cuz japanfan's bbaaaaaaccckkk!!! Yaaaahooo!! (a few fellow fan fiction writers sweatdrop at the random outburst)  
  
Yay! I'm not depressed anymore! (behind the scenes: stupid mood swings.) Yaaaay!  
  
Attention readers! How many of you honestly thought this story was going to end really soon? Come on, tell me! You can review your response. Originally, I was going to have a longer story, but since this is only my first fanfic, I decided to take it easy and cut this story short. It's okay. I have a plot, but they're never well developed. Well, maybe I'll make this fic a bit longer.that just depends on whether you want me to or not.  
  
Oh yeah, if you like Zoids, I have one other fanfic out there on Zoids. I don't have a plot, though, so could you guys give me ideas? Thanx, I appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To My Ichiban By japanfan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Sakura and the Li sisters almost reached Syaoran, Sakura was weary. Her body ached with pain, but the exercise was good for her to help get rid of those aches. She hoped she would get rid of them soon.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, still wasn't focusing on his training. Every leap he made was clumsy, and every swing he made, he missed, and wherever his foot landed, it hit a tree stump. Almost giving up, Syaoran decided to take a break. He dropped down on one of the stumps and sat on it. He was frustrated. Nothing he did worked for him. He was causing himself more harm than good if he could not concentrate, and he kept thinking about.her. The one laying in the middle of the road. She was so pale, so thin, so pitiful, yet so beautiful.  
  
Syaroan mentally cursed himself for the nth time. Why.why was this girl stuck on his mind? What made him think so much about her? If only he knew why.  
  
A sudden rustling sound caught his ear. He stood up immediately, and concentrated on where the sound could be coming from in the surrounding woods. He pinpointed the direction and got into a fighter's stance to defend himself. But that wasn't necessary. Instead, Fuutie's head popped out. "Little Brother!"  
  
Syaoran relaxed and stood up. He asked, "What are you doing here, Fuutie? Does Mama need anything?"  
  
Fuutie replied cheerfully, "Nope! We came to see our kawaii Xiaolang!"  
  
Syaoran was suspicious. "Why would you come just to see me?"  
  
Fuutie grinned widely, "That's not all we came to do!"  
  
Syaoran anticipated something was going to happen. He asked cautiously, "What then?" Then, realizing something, he asked, "What? What do you mean by 'we'?!"  
  
Fuutie replied, "To see the look on your face!" She turned around and motioned for someone to come. Four more women appeared, three obviously the Li sisters, the other one was familiar. She didn't look up though. She seemed tired.  
  
Syaoran asked, "Who is she?"  
  
Seifa, who could not contain her excitement, said, "This is Sakura. You brought her home, remember?"  
  
Syaoran indeed did remember, but he could not see Sakura's face. He asked uncertainly, "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up and looked him in the eye. Syaoran was shocked. Her eyes.they were such a brilliant emer-  
  
He didn't finish that thought. Everyone's attention was abruptly brought to the glowing emitted by Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was emitting a pink glow, but Syaoran's was green. The two that were radiating light began rising into the air. Syaoran tried using his magic to settle back down, but it was of no use. Destiny was bringing them up, and the sisters were crying out for Syaoran to bring the two back, and at the same time screaming, "Kawaii! They look like a couple!"  
  
From among the clouds, Sui was jumping with excitement. Her little sister was finally coming! But Taro was in awe, considering the rising two people were emitting glows of different color. He and Sui both emitted a golden shine, Mina and Hikaru a pale blue, but Sakura and Syaoran.emitting different colors?  
  
Destiny, watching her spell force the couple up to the clouds, smiled a bit when Syaoran tried to break her spell vainly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taro with a very confused expression. She turned to him, gave him the thumbs up, and said, "Just work with me. They're just very special people." Poor Taro looked even more confused, but Destiny turned back and waited for the couple to arrive.  
  
Mina and Hikaru were discussing some things as they strolled together across the midnight blue tiles. Hikaru asked, "When is your little sister joining us, Sui and Taro?"  
  
Mina clapped a hand to her fore head. "I forgot! I got so caught up in the mission here I completely forgot about Sakura! She's about to be initiated as the Star Mistress!"  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened. "Now?!"  
  
"Yes! But.how do we get out of here?"  
  
Hikaru asked, "How'd you get in?"  
  
Mina replied, "I got in through the black hole, but I'm way too tired to go back out. It takes too much magic."  
  
"Then let's go to the white hole."  
  
Mina's eye's widened. "A white hole? Does such a thing exist?"  
  
"Don't you remember in your classes? Remember the theory about it? About how for everything that goes in the black hole, it goes through the worm hole connecting the black hole to the white hole and exits the white hole?" (I am NOT making this up. I took an Astronomy class for three weeks. You can only imagine what they crammed into three weeks.)  
  
Mina memory came back to her. "Oh. Would we be able to get to the white hole in this dimension?"  
  
"Of course. This dimension is merely tucked into the side of the wormhole and has not budged since it formed here. We'd just have to latch on to something to get us through the worm hole."  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.do you like it? Ah, yes, this is yet another short chapter, but I have to sort everything out first. So.review, please!  
  
japanfan 


End file.
